<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дэвид Тэннант и Майкл Шин драбблы by Lubava21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213650">Дэвид Тэннант и Майкл Шин драбблы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21'>Lubava21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Tennant/Georgia Moffett Tennant, Michael Sheen/David Tennant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Слишком поздно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Они знакомы почти десять лет, но особо близко не общались до этого года.<br/>По мотивам Maybe I should've married Michael Sheen</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дэвид познакомился с Майклом десять лет назад, и с тех пор они дружат. Ну как дружат: время от времени созваниваются, обмениваясь новостями; порой встречаются на пробах или мероприятиях; пару раз сыграли в футбол. Однако близко не общались. До этого года. Теперь Дэвид думает, что зря.</p><p>Дэвид любит Джорджию. В мире нет человека, с которым он чувствовал бы себя настолько комфортно. Так он считал, пока не начал работать с Майклом.</p><p>Иногда Дэвид спрашивает себя, что было бы, случись «Благие знамения» раньше лет на десять? До Джорджии? Он старается убедить себя, что ничего не потерял, но ловит полный обожания взгляд Майкла, и сердце начинает щемить.</p><p>«Слишком поздно», — отвечает он Майклу на очередное приглашение выпить после съемок.</p><p>«Слишком поздно», — говорит он сам себе и едет домой к жене.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Самый реалистичный косплей в мире</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>«У меня к тебе просьба. Только не смейся и не обижайся». Майкл Шин — первый шиппер фандома. Все события вымышлены.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Майкл окликнул Дэвида, когда тот уже собирался начать переодеваться.</p><p>— У меня к тебе просьба, — сказал он. — Только не смейся и не обижайся.</p><p>Дэвид плохо представлял, на что стал бы обижаться, но пожал плечами и кивнул.</p><p>— Можешь меня поцеловать?</p><p>— Эм... — Дэвид натянуто улыбнулся. — Наверное, это надо у моей жены спросить.</p><p>— Вообще-то она уже разрешила.</p><p>Дэвид удивленно открыл рот, а Майкл принялся объяснять:</p><p>— Я хочу сделать фото, на котором Кроули целует Азирафаэля. То есть ты в образе Кроули — меня в образе Азирафаэля. Обещаю никому не показывать. Я просто так давно обожаю этих ребят, что просто не могу не воспользоваться ситуацией! Я пойму, если ты откажешь...</p><p>— Да без проблем, — прервал его Дэвид. — Давай.</p><p>Майкл просиял, подошел ближе, достал смартфон и включил камеру. Он поднял смартфон так, чтобы оба попали в кадр. Дэвид собственнически обнял его за талию и довольно ухмыльнулся. Наверное, так поступил бы Кроули, когда наконец заполучил бы своего ангела. Майкл сделал несколько снимков, меняя выражения лица от смущенного до крайне довольного. Дэвид чмокнул его в щеку, потом несильно укусил за ухо, а затем ухватил за подбородок, развернул лицом к себе и приник губами к его губам. На секунду Майкл напрягся, Дэвиду даже показалось, что он сейчас отпрянет, но потом расслабился и ответил. Слегка приоткрыл рот, позволяя языку Дэвида проникнуть внутрь. Майкл обнял его за шею, сначала одной рукой, потом и другой — той, в которой был зажат смартфон.</p><p>— Кхм, — произнес Дэвид, отрываясь от его губ. — Ты разве не должен был снимать?</p><p>— Кажется, я забыл...</p><p>Майкл резко от него отпрянул, отошел на пару шагов и принялся листать сделанные фото.</p><p>— Можем повторить, — предложил Дэвид.</p><p>— Ничего, другие отлично получились. Самый реалистичный косплей в мире!</p><p>— Обращайся. Мы еще шестидесятые не отсняли. Да и ангельские костюмы где-то здесь висят.</p><p>Майкл на секунду замер, словно что-то обдумывая, а потом расплылся в улыбке.</p><p>— Может быть. Очень даже может быть.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. По версии Майкла Шина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Пять раз, когда Майкл портил дубли, потому что ему не нравился сценарий.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кроули держит термос, удивленно переводя взгляд с него на Азирафаэля.</p><p>— Мне тебя отблагодарить?</p><p>Азирафаэль молчит. Намного дольше, чем положено. А потом вдруг машет рукой.</p><p>— К черту! Поехали ко мне!</p><p>— Погнали!</p><p>Кроули закидывает термос на заднее сиденье и дергает рычаг скоростей.</p><p>Вокруг раздаются смешки. Режиссер громко командует:</p><p>— Стоп! — потом поворачивается к автомобилю: — Еще раз сначала и, пожалуйста, по тексту, мистер Шин.</p><p>— Нет, а почему этот ангел такой тупой! — возмущается Майкл. — Шесть тысяч лет ему, видите ли, быстро!</p><p>— Мы знаем твое мнение, но все же будем придерживаться сценария.</p><p>Майкл картинно вздыхает и тянется на заднее сиденье за термосом.</p><p>***</p><p>— Ты в порядке?</p><p>— Все супер-пупер!</p><p>Азирафаэль быстро входит в книжный, а Кроули провожает его грустным взглядом и что-то недовольно бормочет себе под нос. Внезапно дверь распахивается, и Азирафаэль вновь появляется на пороге.</p><p>— Кроули! Чего ты там застрял, скорее заходи! Останешься у меня на ночь! Будем всю ночь… разгадывать пророчества!</p><p>Со всех сторон раздаются нервные смешки.</p><p>— На исходную! — командует режиссер.</p><p>— Да понял я, понял, — ворчит Майкл, возвращаясь к машине.</p><p>***</p><p>— Пусть высадит меня возле книжного, — говорит Азирафаэль, глядя на приближающийся автобус.</p><p>— Он сгорел, — отвечает Кроули. — Но ты можешь остаться у меня.</p><p>Пару секунд Азирафаэль размышляет, а потом озаряется счастливой улыбкой.</p><p>— Я думал, ты никогда не предложишь!</p><p>Он быстро придвигается к Кроули и устраивает голову у него на плече. В ответ Кроули его обнимает. Автобусу он машет рукой.</p><p>— Давай, проезжай, не видишь, у нас тут семейная идиллия? А можно одеяло для полного счастья?</p><p>— Ладно, закончим завтра, — соглашается режиссер. — И правда, принесите одеяла и чай, я отсюда вижу, как они дрожат.</p><p>— Купим коттедж. У тебя будет сад, а у меня — библиотека, — бормочет Майкл.</p><p>— Может, уже выйдешь из образа? — спрашивает Дэвид, принимая термос с горячим чаем.</p><p>— Еще пять минут, — отвечает Майкл.</p><p>— Ладно, — кивает Дэвид.</p><p>Ассистентка накрывает одеялом их обоих.</p><p>***</p><p>— Альфа Центавра!</p><p>Кроули выглядит таким несчастным, что ему просто невозможно отказать.</p><p>— Альфа Центавра так Альфа Центавра.</p><p>Азирафаэль хватает его за руку и сам тащит к машине. Проходящий мимо мужчина удивленно провожает их взглядом.</p><p>— Стоп! — режиссер устало потирает лоб. — Майкл, имей совесть, мы и так отстаем от графика.</p><p>— Лишняя сцена для блюперсов, — отвечает Майкл.</p><p>— Мы не уверены, что они вообще будут.</p><p>Оператор подмигивает Майклу.</p><p>— Не волнуйтесь, мистер Шин. Я все снял. У вас будут личные блюперсы.</p><p>***</p><p>— За мир.</p><p>— За мир!</p><p>Азирафаэль накрывает ладонь Кроули своею. В ответ тот переплетает с ним пальцы.</p><p>Проходит не меньше минуты, прежде чем режиссер командует:</p><p>— Снято!</p><p>— Ты же не рассчитываешь, что они это оставят? — спрашивает Дэвид, осторожно высвобождая ладонь.</p><p>— Это был бы лучший финал, — вздыхает Майкл. — По моему мнению.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Отличная сцена</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>«Оу, цепи. Так возбуждающе». Конечно же, Майкл шутит.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Жанр: PWP<br/>Рейтинг: R</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Оу, цепи. Так возбуждающе.</p><p>Майкл смеется. Кое-кто на площадке тоже улыбается — конечно же, Майкл шутит. Ни операторы, ни гримеры, ни режиссер не замечают его голодный взгляд. А вот Дэвид видит прекрасно.</p><p>Майкл играет хорошо, почти не отвлекается. Только в перерывах между дублями напряженно сглатывает и облизывает губы. Смотрит то на Дэвида, то на скованные цепями руки.</p><p>Сразу после съемок Дэвид идет к нему. Он почти уверен, что у Майкла где-то припрятаны наручники, но тот протягивает пояс от халата.</p><p>— Сам не думал, что меня так накроет, — виновато шепчет Майкл.</p><p>Дэвид не особо любит игры, но возбуждение Майкла передается и ему. Спустя пару минут они уже в постели. Майкл сегодня слишком нетерпеливый.</p><p>Дэвиду непривычно не чувствовать его руки на своих плечах. Кажется, Майклу тоже. Он забывается и дергает руками, но кисти крепко привязаны к кровати. Майкл охает и стонет, не сдерживаясь. В следующий раз он делает это намеренно.</p><p>Дэвид старается не торопиться, но это непросто. Майкл выгибается под ним, сам подается навстречу, и Дэвид отпускает себя: движется быстрыми рывками, вколачивая Майкла в постель. А тот не может ответить: вцепиться ногтями ему в спину или запустить пальцы в волосы. Он может лишь стонать и просить еще. В последний момент Дэвиду даже приходится закрыть ему рот ладонью, чтобы заглушить крик.</p><p>Если на следующий день костюмер и замечает следы на запястьях Майкла, то виду не подает.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Неподходящее время</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Телефонный звонок, на который не стоило отвечать.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Жанр: PWP<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>Предупреждения: оральный секс</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Майклу безумно нравилось смотреть на Дэвида. Особенно когда они оставались наедине. Больше всего — в такие моменты, как сейчас. Дэвид сидел в кресле, а Майкл расположился на полу между его разведенных ног. Смотреть снизу вверх, одновременно стараясь не выпустить член изо рта, было неудобно, однако Майкл успел приноровиться. Доставлять Дэвиду удовольствие — самое прекрасное занятие в мире, но видеть его в этот момент — просто что-то неземное.</p><p>Майкл старался не торопиться, смакуя движения: то забирая глубоко в рот, то лаская член языком. Дэвид тихо стонал, закусывал губы и изредка, не выдерживая, резко подавался вперед.</p><p>Майкл обожал быть с Дэвидом и ненавидел, когда их отвлекали. Особенно если отвлекался сам Дэвид. Телефон зазвонил раздражающей стандартной мелодией, и Дэвид, вместо того чтобы проигнорировать, достал его из кармана.</p><p>— Это Джорджия, — сдавленно сказал он. — Надо ответить.</p><p>«Подождала бы его Джорджия», — недовольно подумал Майкл. Дэвид махнул на него рукой и ответил на звонок. Серьезно? Майкл усмехнулся. Ну, если Джорджия не может потерпеть, он тоже не собирается.</p><p>— Привет, дорогая! Да, на сегодня закон… аргх…</p><p>Конец фразы потонул в неразборчивом бормотании, когда Майкл снова погрузил член в рот. Дэвид отодвинул телефон, тяжело задышал, попытался оттолкнуть Майкла, но тот не собирался отступать. Дэвид глубоко вдохнул, потом вновь поднес телефон к уху.</p><p>— Что? Нет, все нормально. Вовсе не странный. Просто мы тут с Майклом, и он… ох… рассказал смешную историю. Да, конечно, неприличную. Нет, у меня так не получится. А хочешь я дам ему трубку?</p><p>Дэвид протянул телефон, одними губами произнеся: «Хватит!». Майкл выпустил его член изо рта, звонко чмокнув, с наслаждением наблюдая, как на лице Дэвида отразилась паника.</p><p>Он взял телефон и как ни в чем не бывало поздоровался:</p><p>— Привет, Джорджи! А мы тут с твоим мужем развлекаемся!</p><p>Свободной рукой он не спеша водил по члену Дэвида, заставляя того то краснеть, то бледнеть.</p><p>— Как дела? — отозвалась Джорджия в трубке. — Много молоденьких стажерок уже склеили?</p><p>— Да тут и посмотреть не на кого! Самая горячая цыпочка — это твой муж.</p><p>— Он такой, — засмеялась Джорджия.</p><p>— Так что ревновать и не к кому. Ну разве что ко мне.</p><p>Майкл ускорил движения, наблюдая, как Дэвид вцепился в подлокотники, нетерпеливо заерзал на кресле. Мелькнула шальная мысль включить громкую связь и заставить Дэвида кончить, разговаривая с женой, но Джорджия не дала ему такой возможности.</p><p>— Ладно, я перезвоню позже, — сказала она. — Позаботься там о моем муже.</p><p>— Можешь не сомневаться. Я уж постараюсь!</p><p>Майкл нажал отбой и отшвырнул телефон на ковер. Дэвид сверлил его свирепым взглядом.</p><p>— Не делай так больше, — прохрипел он.</p><p>— Или что? — усмехнулся Майкл.</p><p>Не дав Дэвиду возможности ответить, он обхватил его член губами и принялся быстро скользить вверх-вниз, наглядно показывая, чего Дэвид лишится в случае «или». Наверняка Дэвид сразу же забыл об угрозах. Судя по стонам, он забыл вообще обо всем.</p><p>Майкл крепче сжал член у основания, заглотил поглубже, и Дэвид выгнулся, кончая ему в рот. Майкл устроился у его ног.</p><p>— А теперь давай я расскажу тебе неприличную историю.</p><p>— Что? — устало выдохнул Дэвид.</p><p>— На случай, если твоя жена все же захочет узнать, чем я тебя развлекал. Итак…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Дэвид грызет карандаш</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Дэвид грызет карандаш, и смотреть на это невозможно.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Жанр: драма<br/>Рейтинг: R<br/>Предупреждения: UST</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дэвид грызет карандаш, и смотреть на это невозможно. На Дэвида вообще трудно смотреть без пошлых мыслей, но когда он что-то берет в рот — пьет воду, плотно обхватывая горлышко бутылки губами, облизывает перепачканные соусом пальцы или, как сейчас, грызет карандаш, — становится просто невыносимо.</p><p>Какое-то время Майкл пытается сопротивляться, но Дэвид задумчиво продолжает погружать кончик карандаша в рот, и Майкл сдается. Он представляет, что на месте карандаша мог бы оказаться его член. И Дэвид провел бы по нему губами, вбирая глубоко в рот.</p><p>Майклу не хочется задумываться, когда и почему это произошло бы. Что предшествовало и что случилось бы потом. Ему просто хочется Дэвида с его влажными губами, просто созданными для минета.</p><p>Наверное, Майкл мог бы пялиться на Дэвида целый день, но начинается прогон сценария, и это хоть немного отвлекает, заставляет наконец сосредоточиться на работе. До того момента, пока Дэвид вновь не берет карандаш в рот.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>